The random things we do Aboutme
by Beckah-lynn
Summary: Emmett was bored. He found a new website, and he is getting everyone involved.
1. Emmett

**I got bored. please read and review. tell me if i should do more or not. I wrote this because i am having a slight writers block. Which is why i wrote this. **

**I do not own twilight.**

**Emmett Cullen**

1. Who were you with last night? **Rosalie.**

2. What woke you up this morning? **I can't sleep**

3. Where are you? **At Bella's on her computer.**

4. Is tonight going to be a good night? **If Rosalie is home then sure**

5. Did you kiss or hug anyone today?** I always do**

6. When was the last time you cried? **About 90 years ago**

7. Ever thrown up in public?** Ugghh…**

8. Passed out because of alcohol? **No can't**

9. What's on your mind RIGHT now? **Bella's room smells like werewolves.**

10. Would you take a bullet for anyone? **Like a bullet could hurt me**

11. Where would you like to live?** Somewhere with lots of grizzly bears**

12.What do you want to name your children? **I cant have any but I would name them Bella so maybe they would fall down a lot**

13. What do you want to be when you grow up?** HEY I am grown up.**

15. Who is your number 4 on myspace?** I don't have a myspace**

16. Have you kissed your number one?** No myspace, but I have kissed Rosalie…a lot.**

17. Who was the last person that left you a comment? **I don't have one to leave comments on.**

20. When was the last time you fell over or ran into something?** I don't fall.**

21. Do you listen to music every day? **Umm yeah maybe**

22. What was the last thing you ate?** I found a grizzly bear yesterday..mmm**

24. About how many people have you liked?** ONE. ROSALIE**

26. What are you doing this weekend? **Rosalie**

27. Whats your favorite type of soda? **ewww**

29. Have you ever won an award? **Nah but I should**

30. What do you want to do right now?** Umm I don't think I should write that**

31. Who are you with?** Bella is on her way up with Edward.**

32. Do you like someone right now? **Rosalie**

34. How long 'til your birthday?** Idk I lost track of when my birthday was about 50 years ago**

35. When were you the saddest in your whole life?** Never that I can remember**

36. What time is it?** 10:38**

38. What makes you mad? **Carlisle, cuz he won't let me kill a werewolf**

39. Have you ever had a song written about you?** Haha no, well maybe Newton wrote one.**

40. What song makes you cry?** I don't cry**

41. What song makes you happy?** Songs don't make me happy.**

42. What do you like to listen to before you go to bed?** I don't sleep**

43. Do you have a job?** NO y would I need one**

44. Who is your 3rd text on your inbox from? **Probably Edward telling me to leave Bella alone.**

47. Whats the next CD you're gonna get? **IDK**

He posted the quiz on then went to find Rosalie.

"Emmett why would I want to waste my time taking some quiz?" Rosalie yelled. Emmett started begging and Rosalie gave in grumbling. Then she started grumbling about how nasty Bella's room smelled.


	2. Rosalie

**Wow i had so many reviews for my last chapter! thank you so so much!!**

**bmw72792, Future Cullen x, .All.The.Pretty.Corpses, JBizz, spazzysassyangel, There Are No Words For This, katie m cullen, Rainbowzz, watermelon-smiles, xmrs.toricullenxX, SEAN IS MY BABY, Lady Saruman**

**You guys are all great, it made so happy to see all the reviews i started jumping and clapping when i saw so many. Thanks so much again.**

**I do not own twilight.**

**Rosalie**

1. Who were you with last night? **Emmett, like always**

2. What woke you up this morning? **I don't sleep**

3. Where are you? **In Bella's nasty smelling room**

4. Is tonight going to be a good night? **Probably not, Bella is staying**

5. Did you kiss or hug anyone today?** Hold on…Just kissed Emmett**

6. When was the last time you cried? **Long time ago, can't really do that anymore.**

7. Ever thrown up in public?** No eww.**

8. Passed out because of alcohol? **No….that doesn't work with our kind**

9. What's on your mind RIGHT now? **Why would Emmett want me to take this survey**

10. Would you take a bullet for anyone? **No, they don't deserve it, but a bullet wound not hurt me any way**

11. Where would you like to live?** I would rather be dead, well I am dead, but I would rather be buried, and not a vampire.**

12.What do you want to name your children? **WHOEVER MADE THIS QUIZ SHOULD DIE **

13. What do you want to be when you grow up?** I will never be able to grow up.**

15. Who is your number 4 on myspace?** Jasper? I haven't went on it in like 30 years**

16. Have you kissed your number one?** Emmett, yes lots :)**

17. Who was the last person that left you a comment? **I don't know I haven't went on in like 30 years. Remember?**

20. When was the last time you fell over or ran into something?** Me fall? Ha I'm no Bella, I don't fall.**

21. Do you listen to music every day? **No it's a waste of my time**

22. What was the last thing you ate?** Mountain lion. Mmm tasty**

24. About how many people have you liked?** This isn't something I want to answer. The first guy I like raped me and now, I am a vampire. On the bright side I have Emmett.**

26. What are you doing this weekend? **Hunting or Alice will drag me shopping. **

27. Whats your favorite type of soda?**...no comment**

29. Have you ever won an award? **No, but I bet if I enter something I would win**

30. What do you want to do right now?** Leave this room**

31. Who are you with?** Emmett is sitting on the bed.**

32. Do you like someone right now? **I love Emmett.**

34. How long 'til your birthday?** I don't really know after so long it's pointless to keep track of that stuff.**

35. When were you the saddest in your whole life?** When I hear Bella say she wants to be one of us.**

36. What time is it?** 10:53**

38. What makes you mad? **Bella, and Edward. Emmett does to.**

39. Have you ever had a song written about you?** Not that I know of.**

40. What song makes you cry?** Crying isn't something I can do**

41. What song makes you happy?** None really**

42. What do you like to listen to before you go to bed?** I don't go to bed**

43. Do you have a job?** never**

44. Who is your 3rd text on your inbox from? **Emmett most likely**

47. Whats the next CD you're gonna get? **I don't buy cds.**

She sent her survey, and decided to find a new one for Alice to take.

"Rosalie, is there any point to this?"

"No," she replied and went to sit with Emmett.


	3. Alice

**Here it is after so long. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry about posting the same chapter twice, and here it is Alice's quiz =]**

1. Who is the last person you held hands with? **Japser =] **

2.  
If you were drafted into a war, would you survive?** If I wouldn't survive I wouldn't go.**

4. Have you ever drank milk straight out of the carton?** Ehh no, I don't drink milk**

5.  
Have you ever won a spelling bee? **I have never been I none, but I bet I could**

7.  
How fast can you type?** Extremely fast, like faster than you ever could.**

8.  
Are you afraid of the dark?** No, because the dark isn't dark to me.**

9.  
Eye color? **Topaz/black You all better be happy they aren't red.**

11.  
When is the last time you chose a bath over a shower?** Umm if I'm going to get clean (which I don't have to do.) ii would take a bath over a shower any day. I like bubble baths.**

12.  
Do you knock on wood? **Umm…**

13.  
Are you drinking anything right now? **No.**

15.  
Can you hoola hoop? **I can do anything. I am Alice!**

16.  
Are you good at keeping secrets? **Yes, I can even keep them from Edward.**

17.  
What do you want for Christmas? **I want Bella, to want to go shopping.**

18. Do you know the Muffin Man?** Yes, but he is now dead**

19.  
Do you talk in your sleep?**I don't sleep**

20.  
Who wrote the book of love?** Emmett wrote his own version of it**

21.  
Have you ever flown a kite? **Well im sure I have.**

23.  
Do you consider yourself successful? **In my eyes I am very successful, I mean I am a vampire and I don't drink humans blood or anything.**

24. How many people are on your contact list of your cell? **About 20**

25.  
Have you ever asked for a pony?** Oh my no.**

26.  
Plans for tomorrow?** It will be sunny so hunting**

28.  
Missing someone now? **No **

29. When was the last time you told someone 'I love you'?j**I just told Jasper**

31.  
How are you feeling today? **Thirsty.**

32.  
Are you black?**NO, but my eyes are at the moment.**

33.  
Have you ever been suspended or expelled from school? **Of course not**

34. What are you looking forward to?** Bella's coming over.**

35.  
Have you ever crawled through a window?**I jump out them all the time.**

37.  
Have you ever eaten dog food? **No, but I've have ate a dog =[**  
38.  
Can you handle the truth?**yeah**

39. Do you like green eggs and ham?** Eww no**

40. What 3 things you always bring w/ you to places?**credit cards, extra money, more credit cards.**

41. Any cool scars?**Pleae, I don't get scars.**

42. Do you like or have a crush on anyone? Do they know?**No, I have a husband**

43.  
How many kids do you plan on having?** None**

44.  
What do you do when no one is watching? **Nothing?**

45.  
Have you ever been in love? **I am now and have been for the past hundred some years.**

46. Do you talk to yourself? **No, someone is always listening**

47.  
Is there something you want that you can't have? **Not really**

things about the prefered sex that you first notice? **His eyes, his smile, and his species**

49.  
Who are you thinking about right now?** No on ei am thinking about this survey**

50.  
Who did you last hug? **I hugged bella **  
51. Where is your phone?**In my Porsche =]**

52.  
What was the last thing you ate?** Mountain lion…mmm tasty**

54.  
Favorite Color? **Pink.**

55.  
What is the last movie watched? **The Notebook….for the hundredth time**

56.  
What song do you currently hear? **Something by Hannah montanna =/ in a car that just passed**  
57. What do you want? **I think I already answered this…I want bella to want to go shopping**  
58. Would you ever date anyone on your friends list? **No, I am happily married**

59.  
What TV show are you watching? **Not watching anything**

60. When was the last time you kissed someone? **I just kissed jasper**

Once Alice was satisfied with her answers she submitted the quiz and instructed Jasper to take one.

**Sorry this took so long. But here it is so I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review.**


	4. Jasper

**Yes it is jasper. Please enjoy =] possibly a little ooc but oh well.**

**I don't own anything.**

1. What brand of shirt are you wearing? ** Ummm something French, ask Alice**

2. Would you kiss anyone on your top friends list? ** Are we talking about myspace? Because Rosalie made us all one, but we don't really go on it much, so you know. I suppose Alice is on e of my top friends. The yes of course I would**

3 .How many people on your top friends do you know in real life? **Refer to question 2**

4. How many kids do you want to have? **I can't have any**

5. Do you have a good relationship with your parents? **I don't even remember my real parents, but hey I have a good one with Carlisle and Esme**

you wanna change your name? **No, but I know I guy you could change my identity if I wanted**

7. What did you do for your last birthday? **We don't celebrate birthdays…but more than likely I was hunting**

time did you wake up today? **I don't sleep**

9. What were you doing at midnight last night?** I was probably trying not to feel what Emmett and Rosalie were feeling**

10. Name something you CANNOT wait to do? **Hunt, Bella's coming over and I have not hunted in a week.**

11. Last time you saw your dad? **It been a while. About hundred years**

12. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life? **I wish people weren't so tempting to eat**

13. Have you ever talked to Tom?** Who is tom?**

14. last thing you ate?** I had some elk I believe**

15. What's your favorite month?** What why would you ask a silly question like that**

16. Least favorite month?** Once again with the silly questions**

17. Are you in a relationship?** I am happily married**

18. Who's getting on your nerves right now?** Emmett, lets just say he is having a lot of mood swings, happy sad, lustful, hungry, angry, horny, happy, angry, hateful. Gets kind of annoying**

19. Most visited webpage? **I can not specify that where anyone can read it.**

20. Last person to make you sad? **Emmett, then he made me happy, then angry, then horny and so on and so forth**

21. Would you help your best friend fight if he/ she is losing? **Emmett or Edward loose a fight? Unless its against the volturi. But hey id help. Unless alice said otherwise**

22. coke or pepsi? **Neither. Blood?**

23. Have you been kissed by anyone in the last week?** Alice all the time.**

Once he was finished he posted the quiz and Edward walked in the room just in time to take the next quiz.

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
